viviendo en este mundo loco
by hime hanamizu
Summary: porque los problemas? porque sin ellos la vida no seria divertida y por que la vida no seria divertida? porque ya estamos viviendo en un mundo loco! LEANLO PLEASE! CAPITULO 2 Arriba!
1. hoy que te infiltraste en mi vida

**Hime hanamizu**

**Viviendo en este mundo loco**

**Ya saben Ginger no me pertenece**

"**-------------"-pensando**

**- bla bla bla – hablando**

**- (NdA) notas mías**

**Flash back**

**End flash back**

_**Notas odiosas de hanamizu:** este es un universo alterno ginger y darren no se conocen, Orión aparecerá desde el comienzo de esta historia. Espero que la lectura no les sea pasada ya que tratare de explicar el más mínimo detalle. Esto es realmente es una forma de liberar todos aquellos sentimientos que hay en mi corazón cosa que realmente no hago por gusto sino porque la psicóloga escolar me recomendó expresar todo sentimiento en mi corazón ya que me define como una persona muy madura e inteligente y supongo que dirán ¿y porque no te agrada ser madura e inteligente? Pues bueno supongo que escribiré otro fic manifestando el porque de mi modo de vida y sin más contratiempos comencemos pero… esta vez primero con la dedicatoria _

_**Dedicado este y cada uno de los capítulos y paginas que valla publicando a…**_

_**Viridiane Wood: **bueno hermana política sobre aviso no hay engaño y aquí va manifestado en otros personajes lo que he vivido a lo largo de mi vida._

_**Cerezo Astorya: **primis espero que leas esta historia que se que comprenderás como psicóloga que eres; el porque de esta recomendación de la psicóloga escolar. _

**_Y a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer este fic así como mi otro fic llamado Nunca pierdas la esperanza!._**

_**Comencemos….**_

_Capitulo 1° hoy que te infiltraste en mi vida_

_Una joven de cabello rojizo y completamente ondulado; en una tarde nublada estaba caminando; se dirigía a su casa; había ido a la biblioteca por un libro sobre algún tema interesante más no lo había encontrado además tendría que dormir temprano mañana seria un día muy agitado; tendría que ir con su madre a las inscripciones para la secundaria. Entro a su casa, su hermano seguramente estaría haciendo cualquier travesura o simplemente estaría viendo la televisión, sin importarle subió las escaleras hasta su habitación y cerro la puerta de esta. Quería tranquilidad y paz y que mejor manera de escribir un poema o simplemente escribir algunas cosas en su diario, opto por la segunda opción y se dejo caer en el colchón de su cama, metió la mano debajo de este y saco lo que buscaba: una libreta forrada de terciopelo verde y una pluma. Concentrándose comenzó a llenar las páginas de aquella libreta. Después de haber terminado de escribir prendió la grabadora que se encontraba sobre su escritorio y puso a tocar el compacto que se encontraba en esta. No le prestaba atención a la letra de la canción es más podría decirse que ni la oía; realmente estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos: realmente había hecho lo correcto? Haber terminado su noviazgo con Emmanuel había sido bueno? Realmente se querían entre ambos pero…era amistad o amor? Se supone que un noviazgo es para conocer a la pareja pero… y si ya la conoces lo bastante bien? Si prácticamente se sienten que han vivido toda la vida juntos y la primera vez que se habían besado no sintieron nada? Talvez si sintieron los labios del otro pero… sus nervios no se habían activado y no sintieron emoción alguna, realmente: ese primer beso había parecido el beso de unos hermanos no el de una pareja enamorada. Entonces si esa fue la mejor manera de dejar la relación porque se sentía mal? Porque se sentía inquieta?. Entre pensamiento y pensamiento se quedo dormida mientras una tormenta comenzaba en toda la ciudad. _

_**Al día siguiente ** _

_-ginger-grito una señora desde el piso inferior a los dormitorios de los niños-vamos gin tenemos que ir a inscribirte_

_-ya viene Lola-dijo un niñote cabellos rojizos mientras agarraba un pan con mantequilla y le untaba menjurjes extraños_

_-ya vámonos! Se nos va a hacer tarde-dijo la joven pelirroja mientras bajaba las escaleras corriendo y apunto de caerse_

_-hey Gin esta bien que estemos en verano pero… no crees que va muy descubierta?-pregunto la madre de Ginger. Ya que esta llevaba una blusa stapple (son esas blusas que no tienen mangas y se sujetan del busto) negra y unos jeans a la cadera negros. _

_-no me da tiempo de cambiarme y planchar los otros pantalones mamá, ya vámonos! _

_- si ya vámonos Gin- dijo agarrando las llaves del auto y saliendo de la casa_

_**En el camino a la secundaria lucky…**_

_-espero que hagas muchos amigos Ginger aunque también te tengo que presentar a alguien; es el hijo de una compañera del trabajo, acaban de llegar a la ciudad; espero que seas amable-dijo la señora Foutley emocionada mientras su hija seguía ensimismada en sus pensamientos; sin prestarle atención a lo que decía con tanto gozo. _

_-si aja; si mamá- respondió esta sin mucho animo. Seguía pensando si había hecho lo mejor sobre al haber roto su noviazgo con Emmanuel. Realmente porque se sentía mal? por que le daba tantas vueltas al asunto? Tal vez por el hecho de que era una persona muy linda no solo físicamente sino también tenía un carácter simplemente adorable ya que era atento, amable, y un chico sentimental o tal vez por que cualquiera se le lanzaría a los brazos si le pidiera ser su novia. Realmente era por eso? o por que había estado saliendo con una persona que era mayor que ella por cinco años?_

_-ginger!-grito la señora foutley desesperada tenía 5 minutos hablándole a su hija ya que había llegado a la secundaria lucky hace 10 minutos y la joven aun no se bajaba del auto. Realmente estaba muy pensativa esa mañana._

_-ya voy mamá-respondió la pelirroja regresando de su nube por escasos 10 segundos para volver a ella y volver a desconectarse del mundo y concentrarse solo en sus pensamientos._

_-hola señora foutley-saludo un joven de cabellos marrón que se acercaba al auto donde se encontraban la pelirroja y su madre- tu debes de ser Ginger, yo soy Orión mucho gusto- la joven no hubiese bajado de la luna en la que estaba si el joven frente a ella se hubiese presentado tendiéndole la mano en señal de amistad pero no, el joven se había presentado y después le había dado un beso en la mejilla sin más ni más._

_-eh hola-respondió la pelirroja muy sonrojada ese chico estaba invadiendo su espacio personal sin más ni más y eso la ponía muy nerviosa- bueno yo voy a ver en que aula me toco!- respondió e inmediatamente bajo del auto teniendo la excusa perfecta para alejarse de aquel hombre._

_-señora foutley ¿cree que podría tener alguna cita con su hija?- preguntó el joven ya que la joven había ido a ver las listas; se había dado cuenta de que la chica realmente era bonita, no explosiva como alguna de sus otras novias pero era linda _

_-no creo Orión ella al parecer esta enamorada o tiene novio y no a querido decirme; pero bueno te la encargo mucho cuando recojan sus libros y demás cosas la acompañas al hospital por favor-respondió y le dio marcha al auto ya que ella no había bajado del auto; tendría que averiguar que tenía su hija tarde o temprano lo sabría pero mejor era enterarse temprano así sabría como consolarla o darle un consejo._

_-si señora foutley-dijo cuando el auto ya había arrancado y se dirigió a donde se encontraba cierta pelirroja_

_**FIN PRIMER CAPITULO**_

**_Bueno ya saben espero que al menos me dejen 5 capis para que suba pronto el new capi OK? lean mi otro perfil que les tengo una noticia _**

_**No dejes que te contagien de SIDE!**_


	2. te odio

**Hime hanamizu**

**Viviendo en este mundo loco**

**Ya saben Ginger no me pertenece**

"**-------------"-pensando**

**- bla bla bla – hablando**

**- (NdA) notas mías**

**Flash back**

**End flash back**

_**Notas odiosas de hanamizu:** este es un universo alterno ginger y darren no se conocen, Orión aparecerá desde el comienzo de esta historia. Espero que la lectura no les sea pasada ya que tratare de explicar el más mínimo detalle._

_Capitulo 2° te odio _

_-Que haces ginger?- pregunto el joven solo para hacer platica ya que era lógico que estaba viendo las listas de las aulas en las que habían sido asignados_

_-pues no es lógico?- realmente trataba de evitarlo ya que por alguna razón le molestaba aquel chico, talvez era que el chico la miraba de una manera posesiva o talvez solo era ella quien estaba pensando mal de el- genial! Me toco en el 7°-13!_

_-mhm a mi me toco en el 7° 19 ¡que mala suerte tengo!- estaban en aulas diferentes y eso significaría que no podría estar con la chica a cada momento y eso frustraba sus planes ya que en serio quería algo con ella_

_- pues yo no para mi el numero de la suerte es trece y mira lo maravilloso que es el destino me toco en la aula con el mismo numero_

_-bueno vamos a recoger los libros y te invito un helado no creo que quieras estar en el hospital casi todo el día- seria una oportunidad perfecta para estar con ella a solas _

_- ¿Quién te ha dicho que no quiero estar en el hospital? Prefiero tomar algo caliente que no me apetece ir por un helado con la lluvia que amenaza aparecer en unas horas; además no iré al hospital tengo que ir a la casa de una amiga- dijo de manera prepotente; realmente le molestaba en gran manera que manipularan o intentaran manipular su vida; tan enojada estaba que se había contradicho a si misma_

_- ¿te das cuenta de que tu misma te contradices?- pregunto con algo de veneno inyectado en cada una de sus palabras. Nadie, pero nadie rechazaba a Orión Wellington (alguien sabe los apellidos de Orión?) y menos aun alguien le gritaba enfrente de chicas que babeaban encima suyo ESO JAMAS!. Ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia pero por bienestar y satisfacción propios le convenía no mostrar enfado alguno _

_-bueno si y que?- algo se traía entre manos lo presentía cualquier persona ya habría gritado de coraje si le hubiesen gritado enfrente de chicas que babeaban sobre el, eso nunca se lo perdonaría y lo sabía pero entonces porque no había respondido de alguna manera que demostrara que estaba enfadado o algo así?_

_- sabes que? Aunque seas muy enojona me gustas- y sin más ni más la jaló de la cintura y unió sus labios a los suyos y como si eso fuera poco abrió los labios de la chica en una forma posesiva para introducir su lengua en la boca de esta quien trataba de alejarlo de ella ya que los labios de aquel hombre estaban quemando los suyos, estaba frotando su lengua impúdicamente con la suya a tal grado que la saliva del patán que tenía encima suyo entraba perfectamente en su boca eso era asqueroso! Y como si fuera poco el desvergonzado estaba empezando a tocar e pecho de la joven quien ya asqueada mordió la lengua del chico y cuando sintió que Este se separaba de ella hecho la carrera a donde sus piernas le dieron a entender y chocó con el cuerpo de un joven fornido de cabello negro con reflejos azules que llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una playera color azul un tanto apretada que dejaba ver su musculosa anatomía -ay perdóname no vi para donde corría-dijo ginger desde el suelo tratando de limpiarse las lagrimas que habían salido de sus ojos cuando se hecho a correr _

_-no te preocupes yo también estaba distraído- dijo tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara del suelo – mucho gusto Ian Richstone voy en 8°-13 y tu?_

_-ah perdona soy Ginger Foutley 7°-13 mucho gusto- dijo con una sonrisa pero no se dio cuenta que alguien a lo lejos la estaba mirando_

_-El gusto es mío que bueno seremos vecinos de salón; ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- si realmente apenas se habían conocido pero en serio necesitaba pedirle ese favor _

_-Dime- total no tenía nada que perder con hacerle solo un favor a aquel chico verdad?_

_-pues ¿podrías decirme por que estabas llorando?-_

_-yo? Llorando? Para nada yo no he estado llorando viste mal- si estaba mintiendo pero realmente no quería contarle la verdad del porque sus lagrimas_

_- por favor no me mientas estabas llorando y entiendo que no me quieras decir pero tampoco me lo ocultes es que por alguna razón no soporto ver a las mujeres llorar- y sin más ni más la abrazo pero no en un abrazo como el que de seguro Orión le hubiese dado este abrazo era de alguna manera protectora y consoladora aunque era tranquilizante; la chica no pudo evitar sentirse embriagada por la loción y por la fuerza y la ternura que encontraba en ese abrazo así que respondió a el y no supo en que momento comenzó a llorar en su pecho y el de alguna forma comenzó a acariciarle la espalda ya que el cabello que aunque lo tenía muy largo; en esos momentos no se notaba ya que lo llevaba sujetado en un chongo del cual graciosamente salían algunos risos; cuando la chica termino de llorar el chico hizo que la mirase a la cara-mucho mejor?_

_-pues algo gracias-dijo con una sonrisa _

_-como que "pues algo"? o todo o nada, dale te ves más bonita sonriendo_

_-gracias por consolarme Ian espero que seamos buenos amigos- _

_-no te preocupes para eso estoy pero bueno te invito un helado, no mejor un café frío, bueno lo que tu quieras pero no me puedes decir que no-_

_-pero es que…necesito recoger mis libros –_

_-dije que nada de peros, además yo ya se como le haremos para que te den tus libros más rápido-refutó Ian con un guiño _

_-bueno ya que más da- dijo avanzando hacía la recepción _

**_En la recepción _**

_-esperame aquí Gin- dijo Ian quien después de unos cuantos minutos regreso con los libros de la chica en la manos _

_-gracias Ian- dijo la chica lanzándose a sus brazos; hubiera tenido que haber esperado horas y horas hasta que llegara su turno_

_-de nada Gin fue un placer y como lo prometiste vamos por tu helado y por mi café frío-_

_-pero como los conseguiste sin hacer filas?-dijo refiriéndose a los libros_

_-ah pues fácil, verás este año la recepción de los de 7° les tocó a los de 8° y bueno mis amigos son los de la recepción es por eso que solo di tu número de sorteo y me dieron tus libros-dijo con una sonrisa _

_-ah Ok- _

_-estem Gin me podrías decir porque un tipo nos viene siguiendo?-dijo con una cara de sorpresa que a ginger le dio miedo y cuando volteo la vista se dio cuenta que era Orión con una cara de enfado que le daba miedo hasta el mismo demonio _

_-ah no te preocupes vamos –dijo entrando a un restaurante al que solo pidieron dos helados mientras que Orión estaba detrás suyo _

_-bueno Ginger no se como explicarte esto pero…- Como explicarle que aunque apenas la conociera le gustaba? Si de por si era difícil decirle, cuanto más lo era con el tipo que estaba detrás suyo mirándole horriblemente? _

_-pero que Ian? Respóndeme pero que?- preguntó la chica ya que su acompañante al parecer estaba ido en sus pensamientos _

_-pero…- opto por no decirle con palabras sino que simplemente la tomó de cara suavemente y le dio un beso en los labios tan suave y tan calido que la chica se había desconectado del mundo, del sistema solar, si en ese momento le preguntaban quien era Orión Wellington no podría responder, si le preguntaban quien era Emmanuel tampoco respondería estaba simplemente ida hasta que un grito la sacó a zancadas de su trance_

_- tendrías que ser perra Ginger foutley!- grito Orión ya que no había aguantando aquella escena y en un arranque de ira se había levantado de su mesa._

_-perdón? Como oí que le dijiste a Gin?- Ok eso se iba mereciendo una buena paliza por parte de Ian richstone nadie pero nadie insultaba a una mujer enfrente suyo._

_-tu que te metes condenado maricón esta pelea es conmigo y con Ginger- dijo Orión con un tono petulante y arrogante que daba asco._

_-mira tu enano de pacotilla en primera a Ginger la respetas y te arrepientes de haberle dicho perra y en segunda yo que tu iba cerrando la boca que tu léxico es tan extenso que me provoca jaqueca – respondió con elegancia Ian_

_-si no que? el maricón me va a pintar las uñas?-respondió con sarcasmo Orión. Quien en segundos después se encontraba con el rostro en la mesa de un simple golpe que le había dado Ian _

_-como decía o nos respetas o te las veras conmigo "amiguito"-se dirigió al mesero y pagó la cuenta de las cosas que habían pedido pero que no había consumido por culpa de un idiota al que habían corrido del restaurante por andar haciendo escándalo- vamos Ginger vámonos de aquí, te acompaño a tu casa_

_-gracias Ian _

_**Camino a casa de Ginger**_

_-por ese patán estabas llorando cuando choqué contigo?- Estaba súper enfadado, si algo le enfadaba más que le dijeran maricón era que insultarán a una mujer enfrente suyo y ese enano había hecho ambas. Si por él hubiera sido lo hubiera castrado en ese momento pero no quería hacer un desfiguro en frente de Ginger y de tanta gente pero más en frente de Ginger quien sin darse cuenta estaba abriéndose paso en su corazón; de un momento a otro Ian había bajado de su nube de pensamientos ya que Ginger de nuevo estaba llorando en su pecho sin consuelo alguno- Porque lloras? Que te hizo ese patán? Dime por favor Ginger para partirle la cara en 20_

_- No nada no me hizo nada es solo que…- si estaba mintiendo pero no era necesario contarle que la había besado a la fuerza y que la había tocado mejor no molestarlo con sus problemas_

_-Ginger veme a los ojos- le ordenó mientras agarraba suavemente su cara y le hacía mirarlo a los ojos pero ella no quería y bajaba la mirada pero Ian fue más astuto y bajo su cara y un solo segundo le bastó para saberlo- Ginger porque no me dijiste? Mi niña solo quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo y con mis amigos y aunque no se como lo estas logrando no quiero que pienses que solamente porque eres bonita te besé sino que no se porque de repente me siento así creo que me estoy enamorando de ti mi niña- dijo abrazándola de y pegándola un poco a su pecho ya que las lagrimas de la chica seguían bajando por sus mejillas- ya Gin deja de llorar no me gusta verte así además tu madre me va a matar por traerte llorando_

_- jajajaja no lo creo Ian pero gracias por traerme a casa- dijo ya que estaban en el portón de esta- de veras muchas gracias- dijo de nuevo dándole un beso en la mejilla pero Ian volteo la cara para que le diera un beso en la boca- Ian!_

_-perdóname no lo pude evitar Gin_

_-bueno ya ni modo pero bueno ya me tengo que meter ya es tarde nos vemos en unas semanas!_

_-No yo quiero verte nos vemos mañana, te vendré a buscar como a las 3 de la tarde_

_-entonces nos vemos mañana- dijo Ginger metiéndose rápidamente en su casa y antes de cerrar la puerta por la ventana de su cuarto observó como Ian se alejaba_


End file.
